Electrodes of silicon solar cells are typically formed by printing a paste onto a silicon substrate. US-2011-0308597 discloses a thick-film paste comprising an electrically conductive metal, and a lead-tellurium-lithium-oxide dispersed in an organic medium. Following the printing step, the substrate and the paste are fired to form a dense solid of electrically conductive traces.